Akuno-P's Evillious Chronicles-overview analysis
by TheDilettante
Summary: This is not a fanfic, this is merely my take on the whole Akuno-P's Evillious Chronicles.
1. Project MA

**Hey guys! And Hikaru Yoru, thx for that review and the idea! This new project of mine will probably take some time, but I'll try my best to get it done!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid and the Evillious Chronicles' songs do not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Project MA:

This song marks the beginning of the Original Sin series which is the beginning of the Evillious Chronicles. This story is about a witch named Eve Zvezda(Miku). She claims to be the best witch. Her beloved, Adam(Kaito), is an excellent scientist. He tells her that she'll become the Mother of all Gods: Ma(Mem Aleph). Then the story unfolds by saying that the "Sin" will destroy the country. The only way to stop it would be the resurrection of two dragon gods, "The Twin Gods". A "mother" to bear these gods must be found, one with excellent magic capabilities. This would probably be Eve (Golly, foreshadowing already) like stated in the beginning. The "mother" would be the new queen of the country. Adam reassures Eve when she is chosen and tells her that they will be wed in their favorite forest, the Eldoh's forest, after all of this is over. The song then goes on to tell us that the Divine Seeds are embedded in the cradle. Eve then waits for the birth of the "Twin Gods".

The song transitions to Adam's side of the story, probably to fill in some holes that Eve left when she told her story. His full name is Adam Moonlit, who claims to be the best scientist in the country. He tells us that the twin were dead when they were born; that the project was a failure. He was devastated; He was going to rule the country if Project "MA" was successful. It is revealed that Adam and Eve only became lovers(lol, Adam and Eve? It's probably going to get worse) because he approached her; Eve was chosen. He did not hesitate to use a drug, Venom, which brainwashed Eve, to get his objectives completed. He blames himself for the twin's deaths, which then he finally realizes that he did love her. He wants to have a wedding with her in the Eldoh's forest.

Seth(Kiyoteru, I'm not that informed about him but yeah) is the final character in this song. His full name is Seth Twiright. He claims to be the best scientist like Adam is. He explains that "Cain" and "Abel" were failures. Cain and Abel were probably the Twin Gods that were supposed to be born from Eve. He says that he must look for another person to be the Ma(Ma Aleph) so that the project can be completed.

All in all, this song sound like the beginning, hence the names "Adam", "Eve", "Cain", "Abel", and "Seth". These were the first people alive in the Bible, but I'm not going to get all religious on you guys.

* * *

**Thx for reading! I'll probably start analyizing after the series is complete (The Original Sin Series not the whole Evillous Chronicles). I'll probably also analyze the other series together also. This project is getting more and more complicated. -_- Well, this series looks promising, way more than the Missing Libretto series was (Check my Bad End Night, Crazy night, and Twilight nighT overview). Also, remember to review! Plz don't flame, if you want to, then just critique. Thx guys, till next time! :D**


	2. Escape of the Witch, Salmhofer

**HEY GUYS! Thanks Hikaru Yoru, like always! Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

* * *

Escape of the Witch, Salmhofer

This is the next song in the Evillious Chronicles. There is a witch, Meta Salmhofer (Meiko), who was born with no memory of parents. She grew up by herself, and when she turned 20, she fell in love with an evil person(She says that he was evil). She claims to be a witch like Eve, but Meta is accused of killing Eve's children(even though Eve was the one who killed them). Salmhofer was put in prison. She is approached by a scientist that looked strangely like the one she fell in love with. He wanted her to be part of a project. She wanted to leave the prison. So, with their interest overlapped, the witch left with the scientist to be part of the project. Meta goes to a laboratory, where two twins were born from her. She begins to remember that she was born just like the twins were, from a beaker. Because of this revelation, she decides to run away with the twins for fear of the experiments that may occur. The song goes on saying that the witch would give the twins love since she did not receive any. Salmhofer lived in a secluded village for a time, not showing her children to anyone. But, one night, she went out with her children to the Eldoh's forest. After leaving her eyes off of her children for one second, they were gone. She could not find them.

Connections with Project "MA"

Salmhofer was probably the next Ma that Seth was looking for, hence the twins being born.

The scientist is Seth.

Meta's twin's names were Hansel and Gretel(I found this out from watching the PV).

Eldoh's forest will probably come into play a lot in this series, since it was mentioned in both songs.

* * *

**As this goes on, it's only going to get more and more complicated. Plz review, and till next time!**


	3. moonlit bear

Hey, these are coming out faster than I thought, but no matter, on with the show as they say! Disclaimer is in the first "chapter".

* * *

moonlit bear

This song starts out with a girl(Miku) picking up some red fruits on a moonlit night. It is supposedly a gift from God. After obtaining the fruits, she hurries home, to find that there are bears chasing her. She says that she won't let them go. The girl runs home, holding the fruits to her chest. She says that if she brings the fruits home, she and someone else will be happy. The bear is still chasing after her though. The girl asks for forgiveness, for she knows what the fruits are: the bear's treasures. She keeps running, not letting this chance of happiness out of her hands. The bear slowly catches up to her. She keeps running regardless of the path she was on. Both the girl and the bear were crying. The fruits began to cry too. The girl finally reaches home. Her husband(Kaito) made a depressed face when he saw the fruits. He said "Our children are not in this world anymore, so return the children to their original mother." Judging by the PV, the girl screams right after the man's statement. The girl is devastated. She wanted the fruits for herself, but her greed took over. She asks for forgiveness, and her husband says that they can fix this. But, the mother was laid dead outside their house, with a small milk bottle next to her.

Connections with past songs:

The girl is Eve Moonlit, which is because she was married to Adam **Moonlit**.

The "fruits" were children, like sung before in the Escape of the Witch, Salmhofer.

Eve found the babies after they were lost in the end of the Escape of the Witch, Salmhofer.

Eve and Adam now reside in Eldoh's forest.

As you can tell by now, the "bear" was Meta(Meiko, for refresher), the twins' mother.

Meta is now dead. D:

* * *

Plz review, like always, and till next time!


End file.
